Task. 12: The Pipes of Hamelin
is the twelfth episode of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. Synopsis Sakura's apparent disregard of life for the mission worries Natsuki as they work together to save children trapped by the Dark Shadow using a legendary pipe Precious. Plot Shizuka ninja streaks from one building to another. She has a Precious called the Pipe of Hamelmi in her hands. She notices it doesn't make noise. She is blinded by Red, Yellow, and Pink. They ask for it back. Black and Blue leap behind her. Before they can get to her, they are shocked by Kanadegami.They are thrown back un-transformed off the building. The others gasp. Yellow and Red tries to get to them but Kanadegami blocks their way.Pink grabs the pipe. She points her SurviBuster at Shizuka. Shizuka and Kanadegami retreat on Gekkou's orders. Yellow and Red check on the others, Shouta and Masumi are attached to the building. They ask for help. They are helped back onto the roof. Sakura reports to Satoru that she has the Precious and will tell the owner it is going to SGS. She leaves. They others are amazed at her efficiency. Satoru explains she was in the elite forces. Natsuki questions Sakura's reaction. Satoru says that Sakura knew the others could take care of themselves. Back at SGS, Natsuki dabs medicine on Masumi's right elbow. Sakura comes in with the Precious, the Hamelin's Pipe. Shouta says it is not a fairy tale. Mr. Voice explains it happened in 1284 in Hamelin, Germany. A piper took 130 children with him. Natsuki applauds Sakura for trusting her comrades. She laughs and says there was no way she could have known that. Masumi and Shouta were listening carefully and collapsed when she said that. Sakura continues to say that if they really fell... There was nothing else she could do. Obtaining the Precious is her priority. She enters the elevator. Natsuki asks if she was even worried about them. She says yes but they had their mission to think about. The elevator closes in Natsuki's face. Satoru thinks she did the right thing. At Dark Shadow headquarters, Yaiba places a pipe down in front of Gekkou. Shizuka is surprised that the pipe is there. Yaiba explains it is another one and the Boukenger haven't realized this. Gekkou tells them to hear the writing carved on the pipe. Yaiba reads, "If this pipe be blow, little lives will gather." Gekkou explains that the Precious can exchange children's lives for great power. Shizuka offers herself to gather the power with Kanadegami. Gekkou tells them to use the Karths, a present from Gaja. Back at SGS, Morio tells Sakura and Satoru that he hasn't found anything about the pipe and shows them the words. The others are eating lunch in the main room. Masumi says they are not combat pros, but adventure pros. He is taking out the peas from his lunch. He admits that if the comrade dies, he couldn't rest. Natsuki says she respects Sakura, but she is far from an adventurer that she can look up to. Masumi tells her that even she tried, she would never be like her. Natsumi fumes and puts the peas back in Masumi's lunch. They are alerted by Mr. Voice to Shizuka and Kanadegami using the other pipe to hypnotize children on a deserted road. The Boukenger are hiding. Sakura verifies it is a Precious. Natsuki wants to save the kids. Morio communicates to them to not near the pipe because they are still analyzing it. The children glow and become a golden ball. Shizuka gets it and puts it in a box Kanadagami opens for her. It seems this is the first time she does it. Natsuki wants to go. Sakura is not for it. Natsuki thinks back to what Sakura said about there was nothing she could do if her comrades fell. Natsuki can't stand it and transforms. Masumi says sometimes you can't just do things the correct way and Shouta says men can't let women fight alone. They follow suit. Kanadegami says the pipe doesn't just control children, he uses its power to make the three bend to her will. Morio calls and tells them to set the helmet's jamming level to 32 to not get hypnotized. They transform and do so. They jump in and fight Shizuka and the pipe has no effect. Shizuka tells Black, Yellow, and Blue to get them. Red and Pink defend themselves from their comrades. Pink grabs hold of Yellow and fixes her jamming level and she snaps out of it. Red rolls down to them. Shizuka tells Black and Blue to get them. Red oders a temporary retreat. Black and Blue blast their Acellulars on their back belts. Satoru, Sakura, and Natsuki de-transform and fall. Kanadegami then sends a final blow towards them. Satoru covers the girls and a huge explosion occurs. Blue, Black, Shizuka, and Kanadegami leave. Satoru is badly hurt, a big hole in his jacket and bleeding from his head. Back at SGS, Natsuki is sad because the Acellulars are broken. She thinks it is her fault. Sakura studies the Pipe they have. Morio says Satoru's wounds aren't as serious as they seem and that he is being treated and Morio tells Natsuki it is okay. Natsuki is still bummed about the children. Morio tracks down the other pipe's sound frequencies and finds where the others are. Morio opens up a kit and says he will repair them as soon as possible. Sakura can see Natsuki is sad. In a cave somewhere, Shouta and Masumi are held hostage by Shizuka who has their changers. Kanadegami arrives with anothe rball made of children. She puts them with other calls to call great power. They start glowing. Meanwhile, Natsuki is walking in the forest. She is set to fix what she did wrong. Karths attack her. They are shot by Sakura. She tells her she brought some of her old things. She offers her a rifle and ask her to join her. Sakura ties her hair into a ponytail. Shizuka wonders what kind of monster will appear as the children scream within the orbs. Shouta and Masumi scream to stop it and Kaadegami shuts them up. Sakura shoots the Karths down. When Sakura is loading a new cartridge, a Karth jumps up to attack and Natsuki shoots it down. They hurry onward. The balls keep glowing and the boys keep screaming for them to stop. They shoot down more Karths. A Karth comes rushing at them. Sakura bumps Natsuki down and deals with it. It knocks Sakura down and she manages to shoot it down. Natsuki is surprised. Sakura lets go a gerenade on two Karths. Shizuka hears the noise and sends the monster out. Shouta wonders if the Acellulars are fixed already. A blast occurs and there is smoke everywhere. Natsuki swipes the Accellulars from Shizuka and Sakura kicks her down in the face. Natsuki returns the Acellulars to the boys and when they transform. They bust out from the cage, destroying the cage. Blue and Black take the fight with Shizuka out. Sakura puts down her weapons and blows on her flute. The balls become the children. Natsuki wonders why this is happening. Shizuka fights Blue and Black outside. The children run out of the cave. Shizuka is sad. Sakura and Natsuki help them out. Sakura says she knows what the words on the pipe says, that it is for releasing the children. Shizuka calls for Kanadegami and he arrives. He is about to shoot them when Red blasts him and gets the pipe from Kanadegami. He tells the girls that the Accellulars are fixed and returns them. Natsuki and Skaura transform. Kanadegami attacks them. Yellow jumps up and slashes Kanadegami with her Bucket Scoopers. Pink calls for the Accelltector and the Dual Crasher. She turns it to Drill Head. They blast Kanadegami and Shizuka leaps out of the way. Yaiba is mad that Shizuka has failed. Gekkou then chants and makes Kanadegami big. The Boukenger form Super DaiBouken. Kanadegami's blasts make no effects on it. They beat the monster down. He gets up. They power up and charge towards him. They perform the Double Arm Crash attack on him, destroying him. The two flutes are placed in the Precious Box and Sakura picks it up. Shouta and Masumi apologize for disobeying Sakura's orders. Masumi admits he was arrogant. Sakura admits that she agrees that you can't always do things the right way. Shouta says she was reckless in saving them and he is touched. Sakura says that it was best to limit the time Shizuka had and hands the box to Masumi. Shout says, "But... you didn't have the Acellular." She grabs her weapons from Shouta and says she knew it was going to be repaired in time and she grabbed all the equipment she could. She says she was 80% sure it would be safe. Shouta and Masumi are surprised. Sakura remarks, "I don't embark in reckless adventures after all." Sakura heads out first. Satoru says Sakura is an interesting person. He leaves them and Masumi follows. Shouta says he doesn't get her but most women are like that. He is the last to leave Natsuki. She counts and says there was 20% of danger. Sakura teases Natsuki that she is being left behind. Natsuki says people she can look up to has increased by one. She and Sakura march together. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : The 30 Sentai Encyclopedia *'Dengeki Sentai Changeman': The segment begins with the five performing Changeman's transformation pose. The Boukengers set off a confetti-firing bazooka, referencing that the Changemen were the first to use an actual shell-firing bazooka in battle, before that, Power Bazooka is seen. **This is Sakura's second time starting a segment. **Song: "Dengeki Sentai Changeman (song)"|電撃戦隊チェンジマン|Dengeki Sentai Chenjiman}} performed by Hironobu Kageyama Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 15, . *'Viewership': 8.3% *The episode has a heavy reference to the original legend of the Pied Piper of Hamelin, which is tied to a historical event where children mysteriously dissappeared from the German village in 1284. *Sakura uses the Acelltector and Dual Crasher for the first time in this episode, making her the first of the other Boukenger besides Satoru to do so. Mech Reference *Kanadegami: V-Rex Robo (Mirai Sentai Timeranger) DVD releases GoGo Sentai Boukenger Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: Task 9: The Paper Crane Ninja, Task 10: BoukenRed Disappears, Task 11: The Showdown on the Isolated Island and Task 12: The Pipes of Hamelin. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bouken.html References See Also Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Girl Power Episode Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi Category:New Sentai Power-Up Episode